


One Drunken Night Turned Into My Dreams

by SuperFlashesDaughter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is Still Hot, F/M, Kara is Badass, Superflash - Freeform, alexisalsoabadbitch, savitar has a crush on kara, superflashbaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlashesDaughter/pseuds/SuperFlashesDaughter
Summary: Kara was still sad about mon-el having to leave earth on a spaceship. Barry is still sad about iris who was killed by the Reverse-Flash. Kara and her team go to earth-1 to have some fun. When she meets up in a club with barry things get heated and fast.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning Of It All

Kara's POV

It was a Saturday night and I was on the couch watching Netflix when she heard a knock at the door. She used her x-ray vision to see who it was. She walked to the door to see Winn, Alex, and James. Alex said, “Kara, come on you have to get out the house it's not good for you being in here twenty-four seven.” I hummed Then Winn said, “Kara put on something nice we are going to go Earth-1 to go see everyone again and to have fun kara.” I looked over to see if there was any debate about it when I saw their faces. I just got up and got dressed. When we arrived at DEO we got the Portal-Transporter Between Universes and we pressed the button and all of us walked through.

Cisco’s POV 

I saw that we have an alert that another breach coming through I called Caitlin and Barry, and told them to come here just in case of a threat. When they got here I saw my other computer genius Winn step through as well as Kara, Alex, and James. I walked up to Winn and said “My Computer Genius, what can I do for You.” Winn said, “We needed to get Kara out and to have a good time.”Caitlin took Kara's hand and said “You came to the right place at the right time.”I said, “We can all go out tonight there's this new bar for meta-humans in town why don't we try that out.” Alex said, “Sure why not.”

Barry’s POV

I wasn't really paying too much attention until they mentioned karas name. I looked up and looked at her. She seems pretty distracted. Just out of it. After everybody left to go get ready to go out I went back to my apartment to put on a grayish t-shirt with pants that are ripped a little. 

Kara’s POV

Caitlin was curling my hair and Alex was doing my makeup. When they were done getting dressed I put on my glasses and took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a blue dress with nude color behind it with blue heels. Caitlin came behind me and put her hand on my shoulder and said “You look great.” I said “Thanks, Let's get this party on the road.” (The dress she wore when she went to barry and iris’s party)

**At the Bar**

Barry’s POV

I was sitting looking at my friend's order drinks, Then I saw the girls walk in but I mainly had my eyes on kara. They walked over and said “Hi” and we said hi back. Then the fun began.

**An hour later**

Everybody is drunk including Kara and I. Caitlin and Alex were up on stage singing karaoke. Winn, James, and Cisco are drunk eating ribs. And Kara and I were on the dance floor dancing. She was in front of me but her back up against me, my arm around her waist and her arms around my neck. We were swaying our hips to the beat of the music. I then turned her around to face me, our faces were inches apart. I don't know who initiated it but kara and I were kissing and it felt so good.

Kara’s POV

I was about to pull away then Barry grabbed my head, which deepened the kiss. Things started to get hot as I wrapped my legs around him. I finally pulled away and said, “Let's go to your place.” He let me down as we ran through the door. He carried me in bridal style back to his loft. When we got into his apartment. You know how the rest went.


	2. Suprised

Barry’s POV 

I woke up feeling arms around my torso. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at who was beside me. I slowly nudged Kara awake and she mumbled “too bright.” About two nudges later she opened her eyes and looked at me, she was frightened and rolled out of the bed. I stifled a burst of laughter and said, “Are you alright Kara.” She got up holding the sheets close to her, she looked around for her clothes while saying “Yes am fine but I gotta go.” She put on her clothing quickly, I got up quickly and put on my boxers, and said “Kara wait.” But by the time I got to the door she's gone. I cursed to myself.

Kara’s POV

I rushed out of barry’s apartment and flew to star labs. When I got there I heard Alex said: “Where were you.” I said, “Nowhere now can we go back home.” Alex was looking at me skeptically then she said “We are just waiting for James and Winn they said they'll be here in five minutes.” I waited in the breach area to go home when they all got here. We said our goodbyes then headed through the portal. I turn back looking at him one last time.

**1 week later**

Lately, I have been feeling more tired, and I threw up two times. I put all of that aside because tonight's game night with everyone I got out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen to get snacks together and drinks. When I heard a knock at the door I yelled “Come in.” Alex, Winn, Hank, and James came in. We all got snacks on the table, and then I got out monopoly. Alex won the first round, I got up to go use the bathroom. I started feeling dizzy and all I hear is Alex screaming my name then darkness takes over me.

I woke up to see sunlamps around me, and Alex was sitting in a chair across from me. I started saying “Alex” but she didn't hear me so I tried to get up but I fell. Then she woke up. “Now you wake up when I fall.” She hurries up and gets me back up on the bed. When I got back up on the bed I started asking “So why did I feel dizzy” She was just looking not saying anything. I started to get mad so I said “Alex tell me why I feel dizzy now.” She said, “You're pregnant.” I looked at her and laughed “You have good humor Alex but seriously what's wrong.” She brought over my chart and it shows that I am pregnant. I just stare out into space trying to process the information. I thought about barry. I looked up and said, “Get the  Portal-Transporter Between Universes.” She left and I got up and went to get dressed. We both went through and saw Cisco and Caitlin. I said “Hi do you know where Barry is? I really need to talk to him.” Cisco said, “He's stopping a bank heist but he should be on his way soon.” He came speeding in 2 minutes later then I said “Hey barry can we talk.” He said, “Yea let me just change.” We walked into another room and closed the door behind us. “So do you remember when I woke up in your bed a week ago?” “Yes,” I was kind of nervous to tell him “Well I am Pregnant.”


End file.
